


Waiting

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Arthur's a busy person, and Merlin has to wait to get his attention.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: Dangerous bondage/BDSM etiquette. Underlying Stockholm syndrome.

*

Merlin’s hands are tied behind his back and he’s leaned forward over the sturdy oak desk in the study, arse exposed. His cock is pressed against the cool wood, hard and leaking with anticipation.

He can’t talk as his mouth is stuffed full, first with a cloth and then with a pretty, red ball gag on top to really make sure he’ll keep quiet. Merlin always finds it difficult to keep quiet, but today Arthur’s told him it’s really important that he does. The leather collar presses hard against Merlin’s neck. It hurts a bit, but it calms him down more. A rope attached to it is tied to a ring in the office’s feature stone wall, making sure Merlin can’t move anywhere, even if he would dare to disobey Arthur.

Behind him, there’s a party going on beyond the locked door. People in fancy dress are walking around having drinks, mingling, and eating canapées to their hearts’ content. Arthur’s out there looking handsome in his well-fitted suit, charming the old ladies and laughing with the men whose support he needs for his organisation.

Arthur always describes his organisation as a charity, but it’s really a front for people smuggling. Apparently, there’s a lot of money in that. The problem is that you need money to buy the goods before you can re-sell it. Everyone outside those office doors are being swindled out of the money Arthur needs to keep the business running. The charity is a good way to raise the money, making people believe they’re helping people when in reality they’re only helping Arthur and his subcontractors.

It’s easy to be taken in by Arthur’s charms and get tricked by the big, fancy house he owns. Merlin had been too, but Arthur had seen through him — seen what he really needed. At first, Merlin had been hesitant, even tried to fight him off when he had made the suggestion. 

After that first time, though, Merlin had learned that what he needed was a firm hand to make him see what he’s not able to realise himself. He needs Arthur’s firmness, his determination, his orders, his punishments. His love. Because Arthur loves Merlin and Merlin loves him. And Arthur protects him from all evils.

There’s laughter coming from beyond the door. With his legs spread and his ankles bound to the legs of the desk, it’s not easy to change position, but Merlin tries anyway. He doesn’t quite succeed in anything except to make the large butt plug move slightly inside of him. A drop of sweat runs down his temple and he groans behind his gag. 

Suddenly, there’s a key unlocking the door and Merlin can hear Arthur’s voice.

“I’ll get back to you on that, Gorlois! Let me just take a few minutes to find the papers.”

The door opens and closes. The key is turned again. 

“Hello, my darling.”

The voice is soft and Merlin closes his eyes. Arthur’s finally here.

“You look amazing, all spread out and waiting for me.”

Merlin whimpers at the compliment.

“I only have a few minutes… so what should I do with you?” 

Arthur’s hands are running along Merlin’s back, stroking his arms, playing with the ropes around his wrists.

“Maybe tease you until you come untouched?”

There’s a light tap on the butt plug, making Merlin flinch. 

“Make you beg for it?”

He reaches down and squeezes Merlin’s hard cock roughly, making his eyes fill up with tears. 

“Or just take you?”

Arthur’s already unbuckling his belt and zipping down his trousers. There’s a hard tug on the large butt plug, pulling it out slightly before roughly shoving it back in. Again he does it, and then again and again.

“Yes…” The voice is dark with arousal. “Yes, I think I must.”

With one last hard tug, the butt plug is removed and Merlin can feel his hole gaping at nothing but air, so used to being filled up with something. It feels odd, almost wrong.

He tries to ask Arthur to fill him up with his thick cock now, please, but nothing but a weak murmur gets past the gag.

“Yes, darling, I know you’d beg me for it if I’d let you speak…” Arthur sighs, “but to be honest with you, I’m quite enjoying the silence. I should probably gag you more often.”

Lining up his cock with Merlin’s hole, he then roughly pushes in. His cock is thicker than the plug and Merlin tears up again. 

“You should be quiet unless you’re begging me for cock, I think,” Arthur says thoughtfully, and starts working himself in and out at a punishing pace, gripping Merlin’s hips so hard it hurts.

“Yes, that’d... be… nice. Uh!”

Merlin has a fleeting thought of _yes, that’d be nice,_ and then he can't think of anything but the feeling of being completely filled up.

It doesn’t take Arthur long to reach his climax, and he comes inside Merlin with a long, low groan. For a few seconds he stays that way and then slowly pulls out. Merlin whines, still hard and unable to come without stimulation from neither hands nor mouth.

“You little whore,” Arthur says and chuckles as he’s reaches over for a tissue to wipe his cock clean.

A tear runs down Merlin’s cheek. Sexually frustrated as well as frustrated by his master’s cruelty, he isn’t in a position where he can object.

“After the party, maybe,” Arthur suggests. 

He takes up the discarded butt plug from the floor and wipes that off, too. Then he lubes it up again and roughly pushes it back into Merlin’s sore hole.

“Stay here like this until then, with my come inside you. We’ll see if I’ll need another break during the party, or two.”

Behind his gag Merlin’s screaming with frustration, but not much is heard. The gag really is effective. Arthur laughs and zips up his trousers and buckles his belt again. He picks a bunch of papers off the bookshelves behind the desk and then leans down to kiss Merlin’s bound hands.

“There, there, my darling. Be patient.”

Then he turns his back on Merlin, unlocks the door, and steps back into the party.

***


End file.
